I'm A Renegade
by BellaMikealson
Summary: This is a Buffy & vampire diaries crossover. My OC Kelly Williams is a young vampire slayer how has moved with her mum to Mystic Falls. Kelly faces some tough challenges, throughout, like not trying to get kicked out of school and finding a way to tell someone that she loves them. (Rated M for Suicidal Tendencies and Lemons later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a renegade**

**Authors Babble - this is a buffy & vampire diaries crossover. My OC Kelly Williams is a young vampire slayer how has moved with her mum to Mystic Falls. She meets a Vampire how she ends up falling in love with. His name is Kol. Yes I am shipping myself with Kol.****  
_**

**Chapter 1 - you are the only exception**

**Kelly's POV**

I was walking through the woods, it was late, dark and quiet until I heard someone behind me I stopped by some ruins. I looked down the stairs and started to walk down the stairs. I walked up to the door going to open it until I heard a scream and something hit the door. I ran back up the stairs, and ran through the woods. I tripped and fell, I looked up and there was a wolf in front of me.

I stared at the wolf in the eyes, he stared a whole though me with his golden eyes. I felt my heartbeat increasing, I kept still and after a while it ran away. I got up and ran out of the woods.

"Great now I'm lost." I said to myself. I looked around and there was a man with short black hair standing a couple of feet behind me. I went to run but he darted to me pushing into the tree. I screamed in pain as my head made contact with the tree. I slumped to the ground in pain clutching my head.

He pulled me up, he gripped my ribs tightly. I couldn't break his iron grip. Suddenly, his breath hitched, he choked and dropped to the ground. There was stand an original, Kol Mikaelson, with the hybrids heart in his hand. He dropped the heart to the muddy ground.

"You're an Original, Kol Mikaelson." I said to him clutching my ribs.

He moved closer, "You've heard of me, just I have heard of you Kelly Williams the Vampire Slayer."

"You've heard of me?" I asked him, I felt the pain my ribs starting to fade.

He nodded, "Naturally. I came to meet the sexy badass herself." He said smirking at me. His grin grew as I blush a little.

"Na. Really?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Of course _love_." He said winking at me. Something began to stare in my gut, something unnatural. Why is he saying these things?

"I came to meet the renounced killer." He said to me.

I said to him, "Ya I prefer the term slayer killer sounds so…" he cut me.

"Dirty." He said.

I said to him, "Like I paint clowns or something. I'm the good guy remember. Well, I have to go home." I said beginning to walk away from him, until the pain came back my ribs. I hissed in pain almost collapsing but Kol helped me up.

He bit his wrist, "It will help you love, please drink?" He asked me with his seductive voice his accent was really getting to me.

"I don't think so, us slayer heal quickly." I told him pushing his wrist away.

He nodded, "At least let me help you home?" He asked me. The wound on his wrist closed quickly & I nodded yes to him. '_He held me close as he walked me home, what a surprise he knew where I lived. Not a big shock actually I thought to myself.'_

I opened the door and walked in; he went to walk in and couldn't cross the fresh-hold. I chuckled. "Aww guess you're not getting in." I said with an innocent grin on my face.

He nodded, "So you'll be attending Mystic Falls High School. I'll see you tomorrow love." He said smiling at me. Wait did just call me love? I closed the door and locked it. I walked upstairs; as I got to my room I took my shirt off. My ribs had begun to heal, there was a bruise but they would be healed by morning.

I got changed for bed and turned my light off. As soon as I got comfy I slowly drifted into a dreamless dream for once.

The next day at school it past pretty quickly, I walked into creative writing and Kol Mikaelson was sitting next to me. He grinned at me, I smiled back at him.

"Alright kids, I want you to anything, a short story about anything. You can listen to your music guys and girls." Miss Rosenberg said to all of us in the class.

I put my headphones in, I put a mellow playlist the first song that played was Linkin Park - Leave Out All The Rest. I opened my note pad and began writing. It felt like an escape when I wrote anything. I wrote about last night's encounter; with the wolf.

_I was running through the woods, the silver moon shined brighter than ever. The cold air brushed against my exposed skin on my arms from my top. I felt an uneasy presents watching me from a far. I ran though the dark, cold muddy woods. I reached an abandoned cellar; I slowly walked down the stairs the adrenal was running through my vines. My heartbeat increased. As I went to open if I heard a heart stopping scream. It chilled me to the bone. The screaming stopped suddenly; I went to opened it as an unseen force from the opposite side hit the door. The door broke; I stumbled back and ran up the stairs. My heartbeat grew faster as I ran through the woods. I tripped, as I looked up there was a white wolf in front of my, with golden eyes. They stared a whole straight through me, I felt like I was staring into the eyes of someone I used to know._

"What you writing, _love_?" he asked be as, Ben Clocks – So Cold played through my headphones.

I looked up him, and noticed he had finished. "Have you finished already?" I asked him looking confused. He nodded and gave me a cocky grin. He pulled my note pad away and looked at it.

"You're, writing about the night I meet you?" he whispered to me. I nodded taking my note pad back.

"What did you write about?" I whispered to him. He showed me, it was a story about a special girl and a wolf.

I looked confused, "This is about…" before I got a chance to finish he cut me off.

"Yes_ lovely_, it's about you. The reason the wolf left was because it sensed a presence of a certain vampire sitting next to you." He whispered to me in his seductive tone.

I looked back at my note pad, "Did you kill it?" I asked him quietly.

"No I didn't it got away." He told me, I gave a small smile. I was actually happy, I knew about werewolves, they are only that on the full moon but they are human after all.

"Are you ok _sweetheart_?" he asked me, I nodded and gave him his note pad back to him. I smiled and nodded to reassure him that I was ok. By the time Miss Rosenberg, began to collect in everyone's work to grade it, I had written two pages. Finally school was over, I could go home. But Kol convinced me to go to the Grill with him. I went with him; there at the Grill I meet his brothers Niklaus & Elijah.

"Hello." I said shyly to them. Niklaus smirked at me, which began to make me uncomfortable. Elijah however, his smile was similar to Kol's.

Niklaus stared at me, "Wow Kol making friends with the Vampire Slayer you told us so much about." I looked at Kol, I felt even more uncomfortable now. He walked over to me, my heartbeat increased.

"Niklaus, back off. You're scaring her." Elijah said to him with a very serious tone in his voice.

"Are you afraid of me young one?" He asked me.

I looked up at him, "Surprisingly you're not the only monster I've met, Niklaus." I told him, forcing myself to stay strong. Kol smiled at the fact that I was standing up to Niklaus.

"Call me Klaus, Kelly. I won't harm you." He said to me, he soon disappeared as the blonde girl from history came in.

"I'm impressed that you're not afraid of Niklaus." Elijah said to me sounding surprised.

I gave him a small smile, "Ya, I've been told about the Originals. By other Slayers, but I'm the first one in the slayer line that has met not just one but 3 Originals. You don't have to worry I won't kill you guys." I told him with an innocent smirk on my face. Kol was grinning at me and Elijah smiled and shook his head. I had a feeling I was gonna like this town. I thought to myself.

"Good to know, _Kelly_." Elijah said to me.

I smiled, "I better get home my Mum will be wondering where I am and all." I said to them.

Kol nodded, "Let me walk you home, Kelly?" he asked me sweetly. I nodded and walked out if the Grill with him. Elijah looked at him wondering what he was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a renegade******

**A/N – sorry it took forever my laptop broke got it fixed so here is a Quick overview. Elijah and Kol get aggressive towards Kelly. Klaus protects Kelly and might dagger somebody. Buffy and Faith join the fray. **

**_******

**Chapter 2 - Cross my heart and I hope to die.******

**Kelly's POV**

A week since I meet the Mikaelson's family, Kol made an impression on me. Elijah quickly became my best friend and was helping me with the whole slayer thing. Klaus became a friend and trained with me at times, Rebekah didn't really so interest in my slayer life but she was a friend none the less.

I had a really bad dream which made me distance myself from them all. I was sitting on a bench in the cemetery that night. A pretty boring night none the less, _**I knew I should have ditched and gone to see the live band at the Grill with Rebekah.**_

"Hello there." I jumped and held the stake up. I looked behind me and it was Elijah.

I sighed, "Are you crazy you don't sneak up on people in a grave yard. You make noise when you walk or yodel." I said to him standing up shaking my head.

He nodded at me chuckling a little "How you been I haven't seen you in a while." He said to me.

"Sorry about that, just bad dreams." She told him, avoiding his penetrating eyes.

He knew I wasn't lying. "What are they about the dreams?" He asked me.

"A cure and someone called Silas." I whispered to him.

His eyes suddenly widened, he suddenly had an iron grip on my shoulders. "What did you say?" He asked me in a strict tone.

"I said Silas, why what's wrong Elijah?" I asked him, as he released his grip from my shoulders. I saw a bruise were he gripped me to tightly I would heal soon.

He was really annoyed; he griped my arm and dragged me to the Mikaelson Mansion. His iron grip was crushing my arm. I saw the bruises quickly forming on both my arms as he wouldn't let go. He pulled out his phone and called Klaus. _**Great can this night get any more worst. **_

"Now Sweetheart tells us about this little dream, my brother told me you had about Silas?" He asked me. I managed to shrug Elijah off my arms which were now badly bruised.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Silas has the cure for Vampirism. Someone wakes him up, and that's all I see." I told him. Out of no-where, Kol snapped. He slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor and cried out in pain.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart Kol, she was telling us." He growled at his brother.

Kol spat back at him. "She lying brother." Elijah offered me a hand to help my up but I ignored the gesture and got to my feet moving against the wall. Blood was rushing to the side of my face were Kol hit me. _**Great I gonna be covered in bruises tomorrow. **_

"Enough you two..." He told Elijah & Kol he continued on and said to them, "A vampire slayers dream doesn't usually come to true do they?" He asked me.

I sighed and looked at all three of them. "A vampire slayers dreams are prophecy to us but sometimes they can be avoided, but sometimes they can't. I had a dream I threw months after becoming a slayer and when I turned 16 I died for 5 minutes." I said to them, I looked down at the ground avoiding all of the gazes.

I slowly continued on with my story. "I was saved by my best friend who gave me CPR I came back to life and killed the vampire the almost drained me dry. Leading up to that event, every night I had the same dream. I saw how I was going to die." I meet there gazes, my eyes were red and burning. I held the tears back and stayed strong. Elijah looked the most shocked out of everyone in the room. Kol looked away when I looked at him, and Klaus was waiting for me to continue.

"Yes every dream a slayer has comes true but there are ways of overcoming it like not letting anyone know about it or search for it." I told them. I went to leave until Kol had a death grip around me throat.

"Are you lying to us?" He asked me. His pupils dilated, _**Crap he's really compelling me. I'm never gonna forgive him for this. **_

I answered like a zombie, "No..." He released me, pushing me against the wall. A pain shot up my back; I used all my strength and sent him flying across the room. I quickly pulled out a stake I knew it only kill him temporary but better than anything. Elijah held back the youngest Mikaelson.

"You'll really stake me?" he asked me.

I looked at him, "You just slapped me, I pissed off but I'm not gonna kill you but if you do it again, I'll dagger you." I said to him.

"Then you're no better than, Niklaus." He spat at me. I lowered the stake backing off.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Klaus screamed at him, "Kol, leave her be." Klaus hissed at his brother while standing I front of me. _**Wow Klaus is protecting me, something I thought I would ever see from him.**_

"She's nothing like me; you Kol if you did that to me you would be daggered now. Go home love. Don't answer the door to my brothers or sister." I went to leave and nodded. When he told his hybrid Tyler to walk me out and walk me home.

Klaus looked at his two brothers. "Do you two idiots realise what you just did. You hurt a vampire slayer, Kol you hurt her the most. I'm not dumb it's been a week since you meet her and I can even sense her feels to you. Now it might have just changed. Elijah she looked at you a big brother I don't even think she might be able to trust you now. Thank god Bekah wasn't here to witness to she might have daggered both of you." He spat at his brother before storming out.

"What are we gonna do brother if the Salvatore's find out about it?" Kol asked Elijah still annoyed.

Elijah looked at him, "I don't know Brother. We can only wait and see." He said to him.

**Next day at school**

_**Lucky my bruise are gone. This whole day was a drag, great I have to sit next to Kol in creative writing soon. This will be fun.**_

I took my seat, Kol walked in and sat next to me. I looked away from him.

"Ok class you are all going to have a project together now." Miss Rosenberg said to us. _**Of course I'm teamed with Kol. I still couldn't look at him after last night. **_

"I want you to choose a book series and write an essay on it. It's due in the semester." She told us.

"Kelly, look I know you probably wanna kill me. But can you meet me later at the mansion so we can talk this over please?" he asked me.

I finally looked at him, "Sure…so who is picking the book?" I asked him.

"You can Kelz." He said using my nickname Bekah uses for me.

I nodded, "Ok…A Game of Thrones (A Song of Ice and Fire) it's by George R.R. Martin." I told him. He nodded the bell rang. We walked to his car and he took me to the mansion.

"Lucky for use Rebekah has the books." He said to me as I got to of the car.

"Lucky for you I've got them on my iPhone. I'm on book three but I guess we get the TV series and watch that too." I said to him. We walked in the mansion, Elijah looked at me but I walked straight past him.

"Kelly can I speak with before you go off with my brother?" he asked me I nodded. Kol walked upstairs to get the books.

"I wanted to apologise for last night. Any more dreams?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Same ones nothing different." I said to him, he nodded. He hugged me this was something really unexpected from him. I hugged him back he was like a brother to me.

"Are you ok Lijah?" I asked him, pulled out of the hug. He nodded and smiled slightly at me.

"Ok, well I better make sure that Kol and I pass this project with flying colours." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

He chuckled, "Good luck with that." He said and walked off out the house.

He said to me, smirking at me "So shall we Kelz." I nodded and followed him into the room. I sat down on the couch and Kol started the first book, I picked up from where I left off on my iPhone.

My phone began to ring, Buffy's name popped up on the screen. "Hello I missed you." I said on the phone walking into the gallery.

"_Of course I've missed you sweetie, where are you now?" she asked me._

"I'm in Mystic Falls Buffy." I said to her.

_She squealed, "Really, I'm here to at the Grill." She said to me._

I giggled, "Give me an hour and I'll meet you there, see you soon Buffy." I said to her.

"_You better hurry Faith is here too." She said to me, I was in shock both Buffy and Faith where here oh my god. _

"I'll be there soon." I said to her. We said goodbye to each other and I went back into the room. Kol looked up from the book.

"I'm sorry Kelz about yesterday I didn't mean to hurt you." He said to my cupping my cheeks, I looked into his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I have to meet a family friend at the Grill you can come along you know." I told him. He nodded we headed off to the Grill to meet Buffy and Faith. About five minutes, Elijah walked in and Buffy looked at him and blushed slightly at him.

He walked over to us. "Hi Elijah, this is my friend Buffy. Buffy this is Elijah." I introduced them, they shook hands Buffy was in awe she just meet an Original, two in fact not forgetting Kol.

Buffy noticed Faith flirting with someone at the bar, "Hey Kelz do you know who that is talking to Faith?" she asked me, I turned around.

"It's Klaus, Elijah and Kol's brother." I said to her she smiled shook her head. Elena walks in the Grill with Caroline. She seemed jealous that Elijah was talking Buffy that as the same for Caroline watching Klaus.

"Uh oh shits gonna go down now." I whispered to Kol as Elena walked over to all of us. Great what is gonna happen now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a renegade******

**A-N thank you SherryBirkinGirl for the ship name, Kolly KolxKelly I love it anyone else drop ship names for ElijahxBuffy & FaithxKlaus please. Slight ELEJAH, KENNETT & KLAROLINE in this chapter (past relationships)**

**_******

**Chapter 3 - Girl Fight******

**Kelly's POV (The Glitch Mob ft. The White Stripes – Seven Nation Army)**

Bonnie soon joined Elena and Caroline who weren't happy what so ever that there ex's had moved on. Elijah noticed Elena walking other to him before I did. I remember how torn up about it he was.

"Elijah. Who is your little friend?" She asked to him, like he owed her any explanation.

"This is Buffy, and she is a family friend of Kelly's." he said to Elena, he turned to Buffy.

"Would you like a drink Miss Summers?" He asked very gentlemanly, she blushed and nodded. He took her off to the bar I smiled that Buffy was moving on from her past, I hoped that she would stay in Mystic Falls.

"Does anyone actually think that her real hair colour?" Elena said to Caroline and Bonnie out of jealously.

Kol was teaching me how to play pool he leant against me. I hit the ball with the cue and potted one of the balls. Kol smiled at me, "Sorry again, Kelz. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered to me.

I put the pool cue on the table and hugged him, "I know you didn't mean to Kol. You let your emotions get the better of you." I said to him, his hands rested on the small of my back. His thumb rubbed small circles into the small of my back; my head was nuzzled into his neck.

"Ex-girlfriend alert sweetheart." He whispered as Bonnie walked over to us. I let go of him, he did the same but kept one of his hands on the small of my back. I naturally lend into his body, by doing that his hand moved from my back to my waist.

"Hello Kol..."Bonnie smiled at him, "Hi...Kathy." She said to me.

"It's Kelly, Bonnie. You know we have history together." I corrected her.

Kol smirked at me squeezing my waist, "What do you want Bonnie?" he asked her point blank.

"I missed you Kol." She said to him.

Kol squeezed my waist tighter I hissed lightly, as it began to hurt. "Look Bonnie you ended things with me. I've moved on so why don't you." He said to her, she looked at me and walked off in a huff.

Caroline and Faith were getting into a heated argument she walked over to me and Kol, Klaus joined us after Caroline left the Grill. "You two ok?" I asked them both.

Klaus nodded, "Ya thank you Kelly." Faith said to me I nodded.

Buffy and Elena were going at it now, Elena back handed Buffy and walked out. "Woo." I had enough, I followed her out.

"Elena…" she turned around, "Are you really that childish, just because Elijah has moved on and you haven't doesn't mean you have to take it out on my friends." I said to her.

I jumped as she shot straight in front of me, "You know what Kelly you're probably right but right now I'm really hungry." She said to me, she lunged at my throat and she was pushed to the ground by Rebekah.

She brushed the stray hairs out of her face, "Still annoyed that Elijah upgraded?" Rebekah asked her, she shot her a look.

"This isn't over Kelly." She said to me.

"Did that sound like a threat to you?" I asked sarcastically to Rebekah.

She shook her head, "Wouldn't worry about her, you ok after last night Nik are told me?" she asked me.

"I'm fine, they both apologised today and Kol won't stop apologising to me." I said to her.

She smiled and shook her head, "It's because he cares for you. Oh my god…" she said to me dragging me back inside to see everyone.

"Kol, you've turned your emotions back on?" she asked him. I was shocked, Elijah and Klaus's faces dropped.

Kol looked at me, "Yes I have turned them back on, Kelly can I speak to you outside for a second?" he asked me I nodded with a little smile.

"You turned your emotions on?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I shut them right after Bonnie left me got Jeremy Gilbert. But when I saw you that night something clicked my emotions started to comeback, today they have been back in full force after what I did to you." He said to me, I hugged him tightly.

"It's ok Kol, please hug me back or it's gonna get awkward." I said to him.

I heard him chuckle, "I would love but my arms are trapped." he said to me, I pulled back giving me room and he hugged me tightly I hugged him back just as tight.

**Next day at school **

**Dawn's POV (Living a Dream – Finger Eleven)**

I walked into Mystic Falls high school, I saw Kelly with her friends that Buffy told me about last night.

"Kelly!" I shouted.

She looked at me, "Dawnie." She shouted back and hugged me.

"I've missed you girl, it's been too long." I said to her hugging her back.

"Kelz, who is your friend?" the lad asked her.

"Kol and Rebekah this is Dawn Summers, you guys meet her sister last night but Dawn is the fun sister and is the little sister I wish I had." she said to them.

"Hello it's always nice to meet friends of Kelz." I said to them both.

They smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you two Dawn, how long have you known Kelz?" Rebekah asked me.

"For 3 years I meet her through Giles who was Buffy watcher back in the day." I said to them.

Someone shoved passed knocking my shoulder she had long brown hair and looked smugly at me. "Oh goody, the originals and the wannabe with more new meat." She said smugly.

"That is Elena she's jealous that Elijah fancies your sister." Kelz whispered to me I giggled a bit.

She huffed and walked off, "Sorry about her, I'm Stefan." Stefan introduced himself to me holding out his hand to me I shook his hand.

"I'm Dawn it's nice to meet you." I said to him he nodded and walked off.

Kelly was grinning at me, "You might be in here Dawnie." She said to me.

"Shut up Kelz." I said to her shoving her lightly and giggling.


End file.
